Flavors of Mayhem
|footer = Rose }} Flavors of Mayhem is a main quest in Fallout 76. Quick walkthrough * Craft a modification for Rose's syringer and use it to kill an enemy * Craft some explosive bait and use it to kill an enemy * Interact with a deathclaw * Steal a weapon from a super mutant camp * Kill some feral ghouls Detailed walkthrough After completing Signal Strength, Rose will task the player character with learning the tactics used by the five raider gangs that once existed in Appalachia to see which works the best. Cutthroats The first gang Rose tasks the player character in following in the footsteps of is the Cutthroats, who used the weakening chem Karma against their enemies. Rose will give the player character Rose's syringer and ask them to modify it with a Karma syringe barrel mod. After adding the mod, one is instructed to shoot a yao guai with Rose's syringer and then kill it while it is under the influence of Karma. In doing so, the target will become stronger for 60 seconds, and then, for 60 seconds after that, will become significantly weaker. The quest marker will take the player character to Monongah Overlook, where they will be asked to defeat a stunted yao guai. If the bear at the Overlook is already dead, you can server hop until you find it alive. It is not necessary to defeat the specified yao guai at Monongah Overlook. Shooting any yao guai with the syringer and subsequently defeating it will also complete the quest. Trappers The next gang whose tactic must be learned is the Trappers. As their name suggests, Trappers were known for using a variety of traps, and Rose instructs the player character to go to the Sons of Dane compound, where they will find the ingredients needed to build explosive bait. After finding the ingredients and crafting explosive bait one must use it to kill an enemy. Diehards Rose will then bring up that one of the gangs, the Diehards, were not like other raiders because they were against unaggravated killing, and that if they had any tactic it would be making friends. Rose will then send the player character to "make friends" with a deathclaw. Getting in proximity to and interacting with the deathclaw causes it to attack, with Rose stating she didn't actually think the player character would do it, and give the options of either fleeing from the deathclaw or killing it. The deathclaw can be dead, resulting in a long wait time for a spawn. Blackwater Bandits Following the encounter with the deathclaw, Rose will mention the Blackwater Bandits' thievery expertise and tasks the player character with stealing a weapon from a super mutant camp: from Relay tower HN-B1-12, Summersville, WV Lumber Co. or New Gad. While Rose emphasizes the gang's use of stealth, it is not required to steal the weapon without being spotted. Gourmands The final gang to be emulated is the Gourmands, who Rose remarks as being cannibals and sends the player character to kill a group of feral ghouls and eat one. After killing the ghouls, Rose will comment that she won't make anyone eat another human or ex-human, and the optional objective to cannibalize the ghoul appears. Regardless if one eats the ghoul, Rose tells the player character to return to the Top of the World for their reward and the next part of the raider questline, Key to the Past. The map marker will send you to just south of Site Charlie. Quest stages Notes *Although only required for the first part of this quest, Rose's syringer cannot be dropped until the entire quest is completed. *"Make Friends" with a deathclaw works on a random deathclaw that appeared during the event to claim Mount Blair workstation. Bugs * Sometimes, even with the right equipment, you cannot craft explosive bait. * Sometimes the marker will not appear on the map and the player character will have to visit both camps of Blackwater Bandits or reconnect, another fix requires the player to request the quest location in the Pip-Boy menu. * "Make friends with a Deathclaw" If you kill the deathclaw earlier in the game, you cannot later come back to "make friends." Instead you're stuck not being able to complete the main questline. Instead, you return to the area designated only to still see the deathclaw's body. * Sometimes a weapon cannot be found in the camp's weapon stash. This can simply be fixed by adding the player's weapon into the container taking the weapon back. Category:Fallout 76 quests es:Los sabores de la destrucción ru:Разновидности хаоса